Ella & Yo
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: :::Song-Fic::: Endo se despierta de su cama arrepintiéndose de ser tan débil de que siempre ocurra lo mismo siempre, harto de sentirse la basura más grande del mundo, sin embargo, ella también se siente mal por su esposo, sin embargo su amigo del alma lo intenta ayudar, ¿Lo lograra?, ¿Cómo terminara esto…


**Ola A todos Y espero que les guste este, pero por favor léanlo, me encanto, pero no sé a ustedes, Solo perdonen si es que ven algún error o algo así es que lo hice rápidamente de verdad gomen y dejen su opinión para que lo tome en cuenta. **

**Esto va especialmente a ****Magi-chan xD**** que le debo mucho y pronto estará su sorpresa espero que te guste será un fic que te encantara, y para AngyLópez. Muchas gracias a ellas. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

En un día como cualquier otro, en la ciudad Raimon, para ser más exactos en un departamento de un joven portero, en donde se suscitaba como ya era costumbre o más bien algo que ya se volvía rutina, el encuentro de dos almas que se daban así mismas: deseo, pasión, lujuria, pero sobre todo lo que a ambos les faltaba en la vida el **amor. **Ya que aunque por más veces que se prometieran evitar caer en aquel juego, simplemente no podían, ya que sentían la necesidad de verse, aunque solo fuera un momento, se necesitaban, se querían, era algo que ambos no resistían…

Sin embargo está vez, fue muy diferente a las que siempre ocurrían, ya que una vez terminado el acto amoroso por parte de ambos, se colocaron uno junto al otro en la cama, mientras pensaban que decir, ambos no encontraban las palabras adecuadas que decir; ya que últimamente estos encuentros eran cada vez más y más difíciles de planear, porque para la chica, su marido comenzaba a pensar en el porqué de sus salidas tan frecuentes, e incluso viajes…

Pero para el chico esto lo hacía sentirse muy mal, como la peor basura que pudiera existir en la Tierra; el mismo se prometió se fuerte; pero al ver la silueta y los ojos tan cautivantes de aquella dama, le despertaba su instinto más primitivo.

Él siempre la amo, siempre, el problema era que ese amor era prohibido. Él pensó que la peor parte la recibía el esposo de ella, y aunque él estuviera siendo parte de los cuernos él no podía, ni sabía qué hacer, fue entonces que decidió romper ese incomodo silencio…

**-Yo, he, tengo que… -Solo eso alcanzo a susurrar el castaño por que la dama lo cayó con un dedo en los labios del chico…**

**-Lo sé, sé que no sabes que hacer, pero yo también –suspiro la chica –pero se perfectamente que esto, está mal y es por eso que debemos alejarnos por un tiempo…**

Endo lo medito por un momento, y le dijo:

**-Creo que lo que dices no funcionara, ya lo hemos intentado, y por más siempre caemos en lo mismo, recuerdas aquél viaje que hicimos hasta Nueva York, para vernos solo por 1 día –Dio una cara de rendición –No sé qué podemos hacer, pero yo te amo, pero no le debo hacer esto a tú marido…**

La chica abrazó a Endo por la cintura…

**-Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, pero, él no se lo merece, ha sido tan bueno conmigo desde que nos casamos hace un año, y durante ese tiempo, ni yo misma, sé que pasó…**

Ambos hicieron lo que siempre hacían después de tener discusiones como estás, en silencio se vistieron, se miraron y en complicidad caminaban hasta la puerta del departamento, donde la chica por ultima instancia le daba un beso en los labios al chico, que era muy corto y despacio, mientras él le correspondía de la misma manera, es así como la chica salía del departamento del chico, hacía su casa…

Pero para el castaño, el ver a la chica, a esa princesa que era ajena a él, se iba de allí, él simplemente no podía sacarla de la cabeza, tenía muchos pensamientos, en los cuales era y se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, pero él también imaginaba ser siempre el protector de ella.

Se tomó una ducha fría imaginando que eso haría que al menos pudiera reordenar sus pensamientos, pero por lo visto no hizo efecto, porque el simple hecho de ver como el sol se ocultaba y como los rayos de esas hermosas tonalidades le recordaban a ella, por lo que en ese instantes hizo lo único que pudo, porque la rabia, el dolor y el sufrimiento se lo exigían a gritos, en un instante golpeo a la pared en secó con toda su fuerza…

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó por todo el edificio, produciendo que algunos vecinos salieran a ver de dónde provenía, el portero al hacer esto cayó de rodillas al suelo, una vez que hubo tocado suelo, las lágrimas de sus ojos no tardaron en aparecer, por lo que comenzó a dar golpes en el suelo, y gritó a los cuatro vientos:

**-¿Poor quué?, ¿Por qué no puedo evitar verla?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡Esto es una reverenda locura, esto está mal!, ¡MUY MAL!, pero no puedo, no puedo evitar amarla…**

Sin embargo, al pasarse unos minutos de entera agonía, el chico se levantó y recordó lo único que hacía que fuera capaz de sobrellevar esa pesada carga, ir a buscar consejo en la bebida, "El tequila bien cargado", es así como salió de su apartamento, y se marchó hasta llegar a un bar muy frecuentado por él…

**(Es uno muy exclusivo, por lo que imagínense uno así como de películas así de las vegas)…**

Ingresó con paso lento y se sentó en su mesa que estaba en una esquina, la que al sentarse el cantinero se acercó a él…

**-¿Lo de siempre joven? **

**-Claro, por favor y está vez una ronda más, pero que este bien cargado –Solicito el chico mientras veía hacía la ventana y susurraba –Necesito arreglar esto…**

El cantinero no perdió tiempo, y en solo unos minutos ya le traía toda la ronda que pidió, muchas botellas de tequila, para el solo…

El chico destapo una y le agregó la sustancia de la casa, haciendo a él tequila, mucho más delicioso y espeso, en solo un instante ya había ingerido, todo el caballito y así siguió…

En las puertas del bar se podía ver claramente como Goenji ingresaba al lugar con un semblante muy feliz, él se acercó a la barra y le pidió al cantinero algo suave para calentar, a lo que él lo sirvió a al momento, Goenji tomó el caballito y comenzó a beberlo, se dio la vuelta y allí observó cómo su amigo del alma estaba intentando tomarse todo una botella de tequila de un trago, a lo que el corrió hasta llegar con él y le dijo:

**-¿Qué te pasa Endo?, porque quieres ahogarte con alcohol, sabes que aunque seas capaz de soportar mucho la bebida, no debes amigo, entiéndelo…**

El chico castaño decidió contarle a su amigo de la vida su situación:

**-Soy un loco que vive una aventura, Castigada por dios,** **Un laberinto sin salida, Donde el miedo que siento se convierte en amor, Somos su marido, ella y yo… -El chico suspiro **

Goenji, por su parte le explicó:

**Mi esposa y yo, Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor, La dama perfecta, Toda una belleza, Ella es mi inspiración, Somos feliz ella y yo**

Endo se dejó la botella en la mesa y prosiguió:

**Amigo ella y yo, Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar está prohibida pasión, Y aunque tiene dueño, Yo solo tengo un sueño, Ser su protector, Somos su marido, ella y yo. **

Goenji le solo pudo darle a un consejo a Endo:

**-¡Oye Endo lucha por amor!**

Endo se levantó de la mesa y le dijo:

**-¡No me aconsejes en tu posición! **

Goenji, le pregunto:

**¡¿Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón?!**

Endo, ante esto puso sus manos en la cabeza y grito:

**-No sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión. **

Goenji exclamo molesto:

**-¡Oye mi amigo lucha por amor! –Suspiro y prosiguió mirándolo fijamente -Mi esposa y yo, Somos felices, Dos almas matrices, Sé lo que es el amor, Por eso te entiendo y Aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor, No lo hagas Endo, no, no, no…**

**-Pero amigo ella y yo, teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación, Pero la carne nos llamaba, y La cama nos hacia una invitación, A solo hacer el amor -Dijo rendido Endo**

Goenji ante esto se acercó a Endo y golpeo su hombro y exclamo:

-**Ay ya te explique, Cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer, Y ya el marido entiende que perdió su hembra, Ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres… -Seguidamente suspiro -¡Y te repito lucha por amor!, ¡No seas tan tonto lucha por amor!  
**Endo, solo se levantó y le grito:**  
-No, no me aconsejes en tu posición, ¡Tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión!... –Se sentó en su lugar nuevamente, mientras Goenji mantenía su lugar parado observándolo…**

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual ya nadie supo que decir, hasta que Endo se armó de valor, se paró, y se acercó a Goenji y explico…

**-AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te falle, Me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver, Y aunque todavía no puedo creer, Lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender, Pues tú también llegaste a ese lugar, Donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar, Y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer, Admitiré que salí con tu mujer, **

**¡Salí con tu mujer!... ¡Crash! (Se cayó de la mesa la botella de tequila)  
**Goenji solo gritó:

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Salí con tu Mujer!... –Le grito Endo**

**-No, yo no estoy creyendo esto –Dijo Goenji con los ojos en shock **

**-¡Salí con tu Mujer!... –Le volvió a gritar Endo**

**-No, no puedo creer esto –Goenji comenzó a negar con la cabeza, todavía mostrando todavía un semblante bastante mal**

**-¡Salí con tu Mujer!... –Le volvió a gritar Endo**

Goenji se acercó a él y le grito a todo pulmón:

-**Que te perdone Dios, Yo no lo voy a hacer, Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez, Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía, Que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga, Me mintió, Tú y ella en una cama, Haya en Bayamo,  
Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, Cuantos hoteles ensució, Tu también, Los odio a los dos. **

Endo miró a los ojos de Goenji los cuales no mostraban ningún brillo:

**-Oye entiende, Que yo soy quien más sufro con todo esto, Me mata el dolor **

Goenji solo susurró:

**-Fue una traición…**

Endo se acercó a un hombro de Goenji y le hablo:

**-Perdí un amigo por la tentación, **

**Perdón…**

Goenji por su parte se dio la vuelta y al aire susurro:

**-Adiós Natsumi, y Endo no vuelvas…**

**¿End?...**

_**BUENO ESTE ES UN SONG-FIC, POR QUE LA VERDAD ME ENCANTO UN POCO LA IDEA, PERO BUENO USTEDES DECIDAN, ¿QUÉ ME DICEN?**_

Bueno por lo pronto adiós, solo espero que les allá gustado este fic a: Magi-chan xD_**, **__**Madara-love**__**, **__**Nikki Houshi**__**, **__**Ake-x-Aly**__**, **__**lexie annatsumi asakura kido**__**, **_**angylopez****, y dragonsoul** _**, **_porque enserio perdónenme lo lamento y enserio gomen.

**Sin más este fic fue inspirado en la canción de Aventura Ft Don Omar – Ella & Yo, que no es de mi propiedad, pero al escucharla me dio está alocada idea.**

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


End file.
